Gulf of Cambria
The heartland of the Subsector, the Gulf to the east, plays host simultaneously to but one notable star and at the same time the equivalent of many thousand imperial worlds. And for each region of terrestrial scale claimed by the Adeptus Mechanicus, there exist a hundred thousand more on that ring, the Omnissiah's crown, measuring the size of Terra many three million times over. This is the true namesake of the Gulf – and all the Subsector – of Cambria. Astrography The Gulf of Cambria lies to the east, kept from the fringe of the abyss only by the Azure Nebula. It borders the outskirts of Glaive's Reach to the galactic west, Pahnm's Strait to the north and to the south the Elder Frontier. From there came the first settlers and explorators of the Mechanicum upon the Ringworld Cambria and for its existence alone, the Gulf was regarded as a region of its own. Several minor stars are encompassed by the Cambrian Gulf, all of which were stripped of all valued material from their worlds in long ages past, presumingly, when the Ringworld was built. These stars were left by the Imperium never to be settled until the Adeptus Mechanicus laid claim on their stripped worlds through ways of its own. Domain of the Cult Mechanicus Cambria Much like the Adeptus Administratum maintains hegemony over the worlds of the Trantor Reef, so too does the Adeptus Mechanicus exert control over a domain of its own in the worlds of the Gulf of Cambria. Stripped Worlds These are nameless planets and moons orbiting forgotten stars near the Ringworld system, known only by the adepts of the Machine God and his most loyal servants among these in the Cult Mechanicus Cambria. What uses the Mechanicus has for such barren worlds remains unknown to the rest of the Imperium, though legends tell of horrific and fantastical experiments alike. Whatever the truth regarding the nature of these worlds, they are closely guarded by the forces of the Mechanicus and vast fleets hailing from the Ringworld's Ports such as Annumaru. Remnant Bridgeheads and Staging Grounds In the advent millennia of the young Imperium, the Gulf of Cambria hosted many staging grounds for the continuation of the Great Crusade. There were raised vast ports and fleets and void-ward infrastructure to support centuries of war to come. Much of these resources already spent, much of the ports and forts and fleets already prepared, fell to oblivion when the Arch-Heresy swept the Imperium. Lost and forgotten, the fleets finally failed to withstand the savagery of fading memory and time. Thus the Gulf of Cambria is filled with ancient ruins, scoured by the forces of the Cult Mechanicus Cambria, to unveil secrets and riches left from the early days of glory. Arcane Wonders The treasures and monuments of arcane technology preserved and recreated by the Cult Mechanicus Cambria are undoubtedly abound but subject to utmost secrecy by holy order of the Archmagus of every generation. Little is revealed about the true extent of knowledge and capabilities the Mechanicus possesses in this region. Nonetheless, countless legends exist about the mastery the techpriests hold over all things within the borders of their domain. History When the explorator fleets of the Mechanicum first crossed the spiral void and landed upon the elder frontier, the elder Ringworld of Cambria was the first and greatest wonder of the ancient past to be revealed. And whilst the Great Crusade pressed on to push the imperial borders onto the Thetys Rift, many among the forces of the Mechanicum were enthralled by the greatness and divinity manifested in this ancient crown of the Omnissiah. Where the frontier was pushed further and to distant stars, some servants of the Omnissiah were compelled by divine commandment and passion to remain on the ancient relic world and to claim it in the name of the technological trinity of the Machine God, the Motive Force, and the Omnissiah. Thus began their great work to tame and understand, to conquer and one day achieve mastery over the entirety of the gargantuan ring. To tear it from the hands of vile Xenos scum, corrupted tribes and the clutches of techno-savagery, they embarked on a perpetual crusade to last for ten thousand years to come. And for as long as resistance upon the ring persists, as long as not the last machine upon the ring has been awoken to serve in the name of the Omnissiah, the great work of the Cult Mechanicus Cambria will not be fulfilled and the machine shall not rest until such a time has come. Category:Browse Category:Regions Category:Subsector Cambria